


we shall reunite again

by chrobins



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Endgame, Heavy Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: so grima m!robin is going to be a new FEH hero so here I am ouoalternate ending to Endgame...it's a bit sad ouo





	we shall reunite again

Grima breathes in, the fire and brimstone of his destruction like honey on his tongue, sweetness in his nostrils. He has never been this close to the end before; and all that stands in his way is a broken prince. “Oh, Chrom, isn’t this lovely?” Grima cackles, holding his arms in the air as the once peaceful land is ravaged and burnt to a crisp. “Don’t you think this is a bit romantic?” He cackles again, his blood pumping with rage that satisfies him to no end. But he still wanted Chrom; he wanted to rip out his beating heart and drench himself in the blood of it.

 

“How the hell...can you even think that?” Chrom rasps, his voice gone. His friends and family...they’re all defeated. What little hope he has left would be diminished in an instant. He shakily uses Falchion to stand up, but his body can barely take much more. Just standing is painful. Grima watches in glee.

 

“Why not?” Grima gestures to his body with a devil’s smile. “The man who owned this body...he loved you. Don’t you know?” Grima’s laugh is like metal on metal, and it grates on Chrom’s ears.  _ “‘Chrom, Chrom!’  _ That’s all he says, you know. It was always Chrom...and yet here we are.” Grima steps close, and Chrom can see there’s so sign of his lover there; not in those dark eyes. “Chrom and Robin to the end...and now this vessel of Robin will kill you. And all that will be left is me.”

 

Grima laughs madly; he’s overcome with a feeling of victory. He’s feeding off of the despair in Chrom’s eyes. But he’s done playing games now. He’s ready to end it. “Go ahead.” Chrom yells, exasperated. “Kill me if you can.”

 

“Oh I will.” Amused by the challenge, Grima sends a blast of energy towards Chrom, knocking him on his back again. Falchion is parted from the Exalt, and Grima takes the divine weapon in his hand. “I think this will do.”

 

He surges forward, not giving Chrom much time to react. “Your time is done, sad little exalt. Perish.” Grima takes Falchion and holds it over his head. One of Chrom’s eyes is swollen, and he can only see out of one. But he’s truly defeated; Grima brings down Falchion will all his might.

 

Chrom doesn’t blink; if he had to die, being at Robin’s hand was the only mercy he could ask for. He stares blankly at the red sky, wondering if somehow, some way, they could have all been saved. Could he and Robin have that future he always dreamed of? Just the two of them, living together in a blissful peace?

 

He waits for the blow, but it never comes. Maybe time slows when you’re about to die. But time passes and Grima’s frustrated grunt makes Chrom look down at his abdomen where the sword should have gone through.

 

Grima’s struggling against some unknown force, attempting to drive Falchion right through Chrom’s heart. “What in the…” He roars, and Chrom can tell he’s using all of his strength to try and kill Chrom, but to no avail. For a moment, Chrom wonders if this is Naga’s doing, or someone else. He attempts to look around though his head throbs with a dull pain, but no one shows sign of movement. He then thinks of Falchion...could that be the reason?

 

Seeming to wonder if his weapon of choice was wrong, Grima drops Falchion and uses his arm instead. His fingers turn into claws, a deadly force, as he strikes Chrom again. And yet he cannot push his hand into Chrom; his arms are shaking, that much Chrom can tell. But he has no idea why. Until he looks into Grima’s eyes.

 

_ “Robin.”  _ Chrom calls out, which annoys Grima.

 

“No, he’s dead! This vessel is  _ mine! _ ”

 

“No…” Chrom argues, using all of his leftover strength to stand once again. “It’s Robin.” He smiles, walking towards Grima, who backs away. “You can’t kill me.” Chrom chuckles, coughing up blood as he does so.”Robin won’t let you.”

 

Grima, furious, hates hearing this so he tries new methods; magic, gravity,  _ anything _ . But Chrom is alive and here. “No, no, this is  _ impossible _ ! This can’t be so! That man is long gone!”

 

“Robin is more crafty than you think. He is our tactician for a reason.” Chrom keeps walking, opening his arms out wide this time. “Whether he is somewhere inside you, or long gone like you say...he loved me.” Chrom smiled. “And I loved him. More than you can ever know.”

 

Hearing this, Grima freezes on the spot. His eyes blur out of focus as his mind searches for an answer as to why Chrom won’t go down, despite everything. He yells in fury, agony over his dilemma. And then a warm body collides with his vessel and he feels so  _ weird. _

 

Chrom hugs Grima; maybe his love is in there. “Robin...can you hear me?” Grima writhes at the name. “My love...it is alright. I will wait for you...whether it is weeks, months, years, decades...even if I pass on without you, I will be waiting. I will greet you with open arms and we can live as happily as we dreamed.”

 

Grima’s frozen; he doesn’t know what to do. His mind yearns to drive a sword into Chrom’s gut, but his body wants to take Chrom in his arms. 

 

“Robin...you are the wind at my back and the sword at my side.” Chrom chuckles and holds Robin’s body tight. “Together, my love, we shall…” he pauses, smiling, “we shall reunite again...just you. And me.”

 

Robin’s body dissipates into dust, and for a moment, Chrom swore he could feel Robin’s hands squeezing his arms tight. Or maybe it’s his imagination. Grima falls to the ground with a heavy thud, the magic around the dragon unstable before it too disappears into the fire that it created.

As Chrom’s mind and body finally give in, no strength left in him anymore, a voice echoes.

 

_ “I love you Chrom. We shall reunite again...just you and me.” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think!


End file.
